LETTING GO
by DelilahDeanSkywalker
Summary: Padme and Anakin are expecting their first child, but little do they know that someone knows their secret. Kay people. Bear with me here! This is getting really hard to write. Ack
1. The Chancellor's Gala

**PROLOGUE**

"What?" Anakin asked in disbelief. Padmè looked into his eyes, a look of fear on her face.

"I'm pregnant Anakin," she said before collapsing into his arms in a sobbing heap. Anakin caressed her hair. Padmè leaned against his strong chest. Anakin brought her face up to his and kissed her deeply.

"It'll be alright Padmè. Our child will know that we love him or her, and we will be a family." But Anakin knew that no matter who they were to each other, to the rest of the galaxy, they were Jedi and Senator. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly.

------------------

Padmè sighed, looking through her large closet. She had given Sabè the evening off, but she saw that choosing a gown would be a difficult task. Finally, she settled on a royal blue backless gown. The hems were outlined in silver thread, with swirls sweeping outwards and upwards towards the sides.

"You look like an angel," Anakin whispered when she put it on. Padmè smiled at him.

"In a few months I'll look like a bantha," she said dryly. Anakin grinned at her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You'll always be my angel," he whispered, laying his chin against her bare shoulder. His warm breath against her neck sent shivers up her spine. Padmè turned and touched his cheek.

"Ani," she said softly, but he placed his finger on her lips.

"Shh," he said before kissing her deeply. She sighed and leaned into his embrace. Until the galaxy discovered their secret and their world came crashing down around them, she was happy to just rest in his arms.

-----------------

Padmè nervously glanced around the large hall, looking at the masses of beings gathered in the Chancellor's private hall of the Senate Office Building. Palpatine was having a large gala to celebrate his fifth anniversary as Chancellor, and had spared no expense at the lavish gathering. She continued searching the room with her eyes until she found who she was looking for. Her heart fluttered as she met Anakin's eyes. He and Obi-Wan had been requested to oversee the gala, to ensure the safety of the various politicians. Padmè herself had requested the two Jedi, and the Council was _not_ happy. She knew that it was rumored that she and Anakin Skywalker were having an affair, but tonight, she needed him to be beside her.

"Senator Amidala," a voice behind her said warmly. She turned her head to meet the face of Eiklek Pai'la from Mon Calamari.

"Senator Pai'la," she said, trying to hide her disappointment. She and Pai'la would have to debate in the Senate tomorrow, and Padmè wasn't looking forward to it.

"May I offer you some champagne," Pai'la asked. Padmè blushed. She was five weeks pregnant and was not supposed to drink alcohol, but she did not want to appear rude in front of her opponent.

"My dear Senator, I do believe it is best for us to be fresh for tomorrow's debate, rather than partaking in such pleasures. Don't you agree?" Padmè asked thinking fast. Bail Organa, who had been watching the scene, gave a hearty laugh.

"Senator Amidala, I believe your tongue is as sharp as your wit," he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. Padmè smiled politely before discreetly shrugging Bail's hand away. She looked across the room at an angry Anakin, trying to reassure him with her eyes. She turned back around, forcing her head away from Anakin's stare.

"I do believe that I have been discovered," Pai'la said jokingly. Padmè was about to reply when her face paled.

"Excuse me," she said hurriedly as she walked quickly towards the 'fresher.

Anakin looked at her retreating back feeling pangs of sadness. Since finally alerting him of her pregnancy two days earlier, Padmè's morning sickness had been merciless. Obi-Wan came to stand next to him.

"I do hope she's alright," Obi-Wan said with a frown.

"Should I check on her?" Anakin asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice. Obi-Wan looked at him with a scowl.

"_I_ will check on the senator. You will stay here and keep an eye on things," he said. Anakin's eyes darkened in anger as Obi-Wan walked towards where Padmè had gone. He felt some one next to him and turned to see Bail Organa standing with him.

"She's an amazing woman, isn't she?" Bail asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Padmè had basically ran to the 'fresher.

"She is," Anakin said in agreement. Bail looked around before looking at Anakin.

"I know that I probably shouldn't be telling this to a Jedi," Bail said cautiously. Anakin looked at him in confusion, but nodded his head, urging Bail to continue.

"You are Senator Amidala's best friend. I want you to tell me: what would she think if I began to court her?"

Anakin almost choked on his own saliva in shock. No one was going to court _his_ wife. He would do anything to stop it, whether it broke the Jedi code or not.

"She, court _you?_" he said in a strangled voice. Bail frowned at him.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" he asked. But Anakin ignored him, his blood boiling. He had already thought of five ways to kill Organa using just his hands.

--------------

Obi-Wan walked through the maze of hallways of the Senate Offices, before stopping at the women's 'freshers. He lightly knocked on the door. He was about to ask Padmè if she was alright when he heard the unmistakable sound of heaving.

"Senator Amidala, are you alright?" he asked queasily. He heard a muffled grumbling sound before the door opened revealing a very pale senator. She seemed disappointed that Obi-Wan had come for her, but he figured it was just his imagination. She opened her mouth to speak, only to run back into the 'fresher. Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder how a woman of such small stature could vomit so much. A few moments later, Padmè emerged again, still pale, but overall looking like she felt much better. Obi-Wan looked at her worriedly.

"Milady, are you alright?" he asked her. Padmè smiled weakly at him.

"I'm fine Master Kenobi," she said reassuringly.

"I think I just have a touch of the stomach flu," she lied. Obi-Wan gave her a look, but nodded his head. He noticed that she was a bit unsteady on her feet, so he put his arm out for her to take. She smiled at him gratefully before shakily accepting his arm in her own.

They made their way back into the hall. Padmè was surprised to find Chancellor Palpatine waiting for her.

"Good evening Chancellor," she said, a little confused as to why he had been anticipating her arrival.

"Hello my dear. Are you alright? I saw the way you hurried out of the hall, and I was most worried," he asked her kindly. Padmè forced herself to smile at him.

"I'm very well Chancellor, just a hint of the flu," she said. Palpatine gave her a knowing smile and looked down towards her stomach. She instinctively stepped back from his stare and placed her hands around her stomach.

_Thank Gods I'm not showing,_ she thought. Palpatine smiled at her once more before turning away. Padmè nervously searched for Anakin, and she found him fuming by a table of assorted drinks.

"Ani," she started, but he took her hand and hastily led her away from the vast hall. He stopped behind a large pillar, and it was then that she saw the look of pure hatred in his eyes. Before she had a chance to speak, he crashed his mouth down to hers. She at first returned his harsh kiss, before forcing herself to step back. She placed her hands on the back of his neck.

"Ani, what happened?" she whispered. She had rarely seen Anakin like this, and it scared her.

"That bastard Organa wants to court you," he snarled. Padmè's stomach churned in disgust.

"I will kill him for even _thinking_ of touching you. He will pay," he finished, holding her closer to him. Padmè looked into his eyes.

"Ani you _can't._ He doesn't know about us. Please," she pleaded. Anakin's eyes flashed as he grinned evilly.

"Then shall we go and show him that you are mine?" he asked dangerously. Padmè's heart began to beat wildly. She knew that her husband would indeed bring her to the middle of the hall and declare his love for her. Some days, Padmè couldn't help but wonder if Anakin had married her merely for the thrill of it. That and the fact that he wasn't _supposed_ to.

"Anakin, we can't," she said, but he didn't seem to hear her, as he was feathering kisses along her jaw.

"Why not?" he asked, moving his lips towards her neck. Padmè took a deep breath in an effort to keep from shuddering.

"Because…Because it's not just ourselves we have to think about now," she said.

Anakin froze.

"Oh Padmè, I'm so sorry I…" he stuttered. Padmè gave him a small smile.

"I know you are Ani. I just don't want our baby to suffer as a result of something we did," she said, bringing his chin to meet her eyes. Anakin nodded solemnly.

"There's nothing that I wish for more than being able to tell the rest of the galaxy that my beloved wife and I are having a baby," he said softly, leaning his chin against her head.

"I wish that too Ani," she said, the palm of her hand resting against his chest. Anakin fell to his knees, resting his head against Padmè's still flat stomach. He kissed it through the fabric of her dress. Padmè sighed, running her hands through his hair.

"Can we leave?" he asked hopefully. Padmè sighed and shook her head.

"I have to at least stay until after the Chancellor's speech. Besides," she said with a coy grin at her husband as he stood up.

"What would dear Obi-Wan say if he found us in such a state?"

Anakin grinned back at her, taking her hand in his.

"Should we find out?" he asked her teasingly. Padmè playfully smacked him on the arm. Anakin heaved a disappointed sigh, and Padmè couldn't help but giggle. They walked out of the darkened shadows back towards the hall. Anakin gently rested his hand on her stomach, smiling at her once more as he turned back to the gala. Padmè took a moment to lean against the pillar, watching him. He was probably the tallest person in the room, though a few beings almost reached his six-foot-three height. He looked more handsome than she had ever seen him, and her heart swelled with pride that he was _her_ husband, even if she couldn't let the rest of the galaxy know it. He was her everything, and she was his. She was so enraptured in looking at her husband that she didn't notice that someone had come up behind her.

"Good evening Senator Amidala," Bail Organa said, bending down to kiss her hand. Padmè forced a smile.

_So it begins,_ she thought wryly. She pulled her hand away from Organa's lips, discreetly wiping the back of her hand on her gown.

"Senator Organa," she said politely. Bail looked over at what she had been gazing at, and rolled his eyes.

"Skywalker," he spat. Padmè glared at him.

"What is wrong with Anakin?" she asked, daring him to oppose her husband. Bail met her eyes.

"He's over-protective, he's arrogant, and he's extremely rude," he said confidently. Padmè felt her anger boil.

"What has he done to make you think such things?" she said angrily. Bail looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you border such an attachment to Skywalker? He is a Jedi, and such feelings are not allowed," he said. Padmè looked at him haughtily.

"He is my dearest friend. We've known each other since we were children," she replied defiantly. Bail grinned at her slyly.

"You are too wild for your own good. Maybe I can tame you," he said taking her arm. She looked over at Anakin, who looked like he was ready to kill Bail.

"No, Ani," she mouthed. She took her arm away from Bail.

"No thank you Senator Organa," she said regally before she strode away from him. She gave Anakin a small smile, and he grinned at her. Unfortunately for them, Bail saw the entire exchange, and he glared at the two. He had always had a feeling that there was more going on between them, and now he had proof.

"you will pay for rejecting me Senator Amidala. You _both_ will," he whispered bitterly.


	2. Confessions

Padmè could barely keep her eyes open. The chancellor was giving his speech, but unfortunately, he had gotten drunk before hand, and was now insisting on thanking everyone in the Senate by name. She sighed, drumming her fingers against the table. She peered over at her escort, a dull twi'lek who seemed enthralled by the chancellor and his speech. Finally, Palpatine was escorted, rather tipsily, from the platform by his Red Guards. She breathed a sigh of relief, and looked over towards Anakin, who appeared to be in deep conversation with Obi-Wan. She smiled, grateful that she was with him again. His last mission hadn't been as long as some of the other ones he went on, but she had still missed him terribly. Maybe more than other times, due to the fact that she had discovered that she was pregnant. He looked up at her, a longing look in his eyes. She blushed. Even though they had been married for almost a year, it was still hard for her to believe that he loved her so much. One by one, the other attendees and their families trickled out the door, until it was only Padmè, Anakin, and Obi-Wan left in the now empty room. Padmè started for the door, beckoning Anakin to follow her. When they were safely in the shadows, Anakin held her hand.

"I'll meet you at home," he whispered in her ear. She shivered, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she whispered. He grinned at her.

"I love you too," he replied.

"More than you know."

Padmè smiled at him, quickly kissing him again before heading off to the air taxi that was awaiting her. Anakin grinned at his wife's retreating back. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she had married him. He knew that if their marriage was discovered, he would be cast out of the Order in disgrace, creating the grounds for the biggest scandal of the century. But that didn't matter to him. He only wanted to be with her, to be able to wake up next to her every morning without having to worry about the secret. The only reason he kept the secret was because she wanted him to be able remain the great Jedi that he was. That, and the fact that if they were found out, Padmè's political career would take a nosedive. He took one last look around the hall, making sure Obi-Wan was out of sight, before ducking out of the room and into his starfighter.

------------------

Padmè lay awake in the large bed. Despite her extreme fatigue at the chancellor's gala, she found that she couldn't sleep. She turned to look at the form of her sleeping husband. He had his arm protectively around her, while he slept. She touched his lips, thanking the Force that they were together again.

"What are you doing Milady?" he said with his eyes closed and a hint of a smirk on his face. He opened his eyes tiredly and looked at her. She smiled at him.

"I was making sure you weren't a dream," she whispered. He held her closer.

"If I'm a dream, you must be too," he said with a yawn. She sighed happily, as he moved his hand over her stomach.

"I can't believe were having a baby," she whispered. Anakin smiled at her.

"Our baby will be the most beautiful baby in the galaxy," he said. Padmè was about to reply when she sat up abruptly.

"Oh no, not now," she whimpered as she ran to the 'fresher. Anakin sighed sadly. He slowly walked towards the fresher stopping in front of the door in time to hear a flush and the activation of the hydro.

"Angel, can I come in?" he asked hesitantly. The door slid open to reveal a very pale Padmè, sitting with her knees to her chest on the floor.

"Oh Padmè," Anakin murmured, going to sit with Padmè on the floor. She looked up at him and burst into tears. He held her close to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Ani, I'm so scared," she confessed. Anakin looked at her in confusion.

"We can't have a baby Anakin, we're just kids ourselves," she sobbed. Anakin had to admit that she had a point. He was only twenty-three while she was barely nineteen.

"I know it's scary Angel, but-" he stopped when she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"Ani, you _don't_ know! I'm the one who has to be pregnant. I have to give birth to this baby, and I'm scared out of my mind."

Anakin felt a pang of guilt. Even if she was having an emotional moment, Padmè was making a lot of sense.

"I wish I could take it away from you," he whispered, hugging her tightly. He felt her breathing beginning to return to normal. She held her hands out and he pulled her off the floor. He gave her a smile, which she shakily returned.

"I'm sorry Ani," she said. She looked up at him.

"I'm just so scared."

Anakin tipped her face towards his and kissed her deeply.

"It'll be alright Padmè. I promise you." He sighed.

"I just you would have let me know that you were so upset about this," he said solemnly. Padmè looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh Ani, it's not that I don't want our baby. I do, more than I've ever wanted anything. I just don't think we're ready." She looked down at her stomach

"I know _I'm_ not."

Anakin smiled at her.

"We have another eight months to _be_ ready. And we will have our baby in peace."

Padmè smiled at the thought.

"I want that so much Ani," she said, and he hugged her even more tightly.

"Now if we could just get rid of Bail…" Anakin said teasingly. Padmè looked at him tiredly.

"I wish that too Ani, but I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I think I proved it this evening. Besides, it would be very suspicious if the mangled body of Senator Organa was found at the bottom of the Senate floor," she said. Anakin pretended to pout.

"But I would make it clean," he said, a glimmer of hope showing in his eyes. Padmè laughed.

"Force, I love you Anakin Skywalker," she said, her voice full of passion and love. Anakin smiled back.

"And I love _you_, Padmè Amidala-" he looked around exaggeratedly, as if to make sure no one was there. Padmè rolled her eyes.

"-Skywalker," he finished. Padmè smiled widely, before yawning.

"I think we should get to bed, Master Jedi. It's late."

Anakin bent down to kiss her hand.

"As you wish, Milady."


	3. The New Assignment

------------------

_Buzzzzz _

Anakin cracked an eye open, looking at his ringing com-link. He yawned as he got up from the bed, looking over at Padmè to make sure it hadn't woken her.

"Hello?" he said tiredly. He fought back the urge to roll his eyes when he heard Obi-Wan's voice. His former Master sounded even more worried than usual.

_If that's even possible,_ Anakin thought with a smirk.

"Anakin, you must be at the Jedi Council Chambers within the hour. The Masters would like to talk to you," Obi-Wan said, agitation in his voice. Anakin looked at the com-link in confusion. Why would the masters want to talk with _him?_ Unless…Anakin froze. Had the Council discovered his marriage to Padmè? He knew he had been a bit careless last night, but he didn't think he had been _that_ bad. He looked over at his wife once more, relieved to see that she was sleeping soundly. He donned his Jedi robes, quickly writing a note to Padmè to tell her where he had gone. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaving the apartment.

---------------------

Anakin stood in the middle of the Council Chambers, nervously looking from Master to Master. Usually he was not so intimidated by them, despite they're being the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. But something was amiss today, and Anakin was becoming worried.

"A new assignment for you, we have," Yoda said finally. Anakin looked at him in confusion.

"But…But Master, I've only just returned from my mission on Corellia," he said.

_I can't leave Padmè now,_ he thought. Yoda eyed him carefully.

"True, this is. But still go, you must," he replied. Anakin's heart sank.

"But-"

"No arguments, there will be. Leave immediately, you will," Yoda said, cutting him off.

Anakin's eyes flashed in anger as he was informed of his new assignment. To his great disgust, he was being sent to the planet of Ithor to settle a planetary dispute.

"But that is a job for local security detail, not a Jedi," he argued angrily. Mace Windu looked at him coldly.

"You will do as you're told, young Skywalker," he said. Anakin bowed his head.

"Yes Master," he said respectfully, but inside he was screaming. He walked out of the Chambers, angrily pounding the concrete. He barely noticed when Obi-Wan came up behind him.

"Anakin, thank the Force I found you," his old Master said, obviously relieved. Anakin looked at him in anger.

"What type of nonsense is this mission? I'm capable of more than that, _much_ more!" he said in frustration. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"I want to talk to you about that," Obi-Wan said hesitantly. Anakin looked at him expectantly.

"The fact of the matter is, the other Masters believe that you're too close to Senator Amidala. After what they've seen of your relationship with her, they've determined that it would be best if you were kept apart." Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice.

Anakin's anger skyrocketed.

"There sending me on this mission, because they think I've formed an _attachment_?" He said in a rage. Obi-Wan nodded sadly.

"That is _ridiculous_!" He looked at Obi-Wan again.

"When can I return?" he asked as a new thought dawned on him. _If I can't be home when the baby's born…_

"I do not know. Until they think you're attachment has dissipated," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin looked at his master with cold eyes, before storming away. Obi-Wan sighed as he watched his apprentice stomp down the hallway. It was true, this mission wasn't what he deserved. But it was necessary.

-----------------------

Anakin set his starfighter on autopilot for Padmè's apartment, and held his head in his hands. How for Force sake would he be able to leave Padmè and the baby _now,_ after everything she had told him, about how scared she was about her pregnancy. He sighed in relief as he approached Padmè's veranda. She was standing on the balcony, her face lighting up as she saw his ship.

"Ani!" she cried happily, running into his arms. His heart sank when he thought about having to leave her. He smiled weakly at her, before crushing her against his chest once more.

"Oh Angel, I missed you," he said, feeling tears form in his eyes at the thought of leaving her again. She looked up at him worriedly.

"Ani, what's wrong?" she asked, fear showing itself on her face. He nuzzled her chocolate brown hair before leading her inside. They sat on the sofa, Padmè looking at him expectantly. Anakin couldn't look at her.

"I have to go on a mission to Ithor," he said sadly. His heart broke when he looked at Padmè and saw her dark brown eyes fill with tears.

"Oh Anakin," she said, trying desperately not to start sobbing. He held her close, tears pooling in his own eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry Padmè," he choked out. Padmè sagged in his arms.

"But Ani, you just got back," she said, trying not to pout. Anakin's eyes grew cold.

"I told them that. They're sending me away because they think I've formed 'an attachment' to you," he said sarcastically. He looked at her.

"Padmè, please, just say the word and I'll go right back and leave," he said passionately. Padmè's heart ached. She touched his cheek.

"Oh Ani, there's nothing more I want then for you to stay with us," she said looking at her stomach. Anakin's eyes lit up.

"But I can't let you do that. Let's face it Ani, you _love_ being a Jedi. It's one of the things you _live_ for. It's what makes you _you._ I couldn't take that away from you Ani," she said softly, picking up his hand and kissing it softly.

"Padmè, don't you see? You always meant more to me than being a Jedi _ever_ did. Yes, I like being a Jedi, but I _love_ you," he said, kissing her softly.

"I know it Ani. But you need this," she said with a weak smile. He kissed her again, before looking towards his starfighter.

"This is it," Padmè whispered. Anakin held her close one last time, before reluctantly pulling away. He swallowed hard.

"I'll be back before the baby's born," he said. He kissed her again.

"I promise you."


	4. Alone

**A/N: I know this is a nauseatingly short chapter, but I thought I should give a bit of background on how Padmè was feeling after Anakin left. Thanks for reading! **

**Delilah**

Padmè sat motionless on the sofa, staring at the now empty veranda. For the second time in a month she had had to watch her husband climb into his starfighter and leave her .The Jedi Council had purposely taken her Ani away from her again, and she was angry. It had been different all the other times, when he had reasoning to be sent away. But this time, the Jedi suspected, and had ordered him away from her. She laid a hand on her belly. It wasn't fair to her, nor to her child that Anakin had to leave. She swallowed hard, letting the tears she had kept inside fall down her cheeks. A new worry crossed her mind. What if, despite his promise to her, he couldn't return home from Ithor or wherever else he was before the baby was born? The thought made Padmè cry even harder. She was having a hard enough time with her pregnancy as it was. How could she have Anakin's baby without him? She picked up a pillow from the sofa and flung it across the room in frustration. As much of a childish gesture as it was, it made her feel a little better. She looked at the chronometer on the wall, and saw that it was almost time for her senatorial debate with Pai'la. She touched the japor snippet that she wore around her neck and reluctantly tore her eyes away from the veranda's landing pad and went to dress.

----------------

A few hours later, Padmè returned from the senate. She had lost the debate, and all she wanted to do was cry. She wished that she could forget about Anakin for just a few moments so that she could concentrate, but it was impossible. She sighed sadly and laid her head on one of the sofa pillows. She thought it utterly depressing that just last night, she and her husband were together, and dreaming of their baby, and that now they were apart again, their futures unsure. She buried her face into the pillow and sobbed.


	5. Reunited

**Five Months Later**

Anakin raced his starfighter as fast as he could towards Coruscant. He was finally being allowed to return home, having completed his missions. He had handled Ithor's dispute rather quickly, much to the Council's dismay. So quickly in fact, that the Council had given him another assignment on top of that. Anakin thought it somewhat amusing (and infuriating) that the Council was going to such great lengths to keep he and Padmè apart. This time on his new mission, he would not be able to return to Coruscant until he received clearance from the Council. His heart pounded at the thought of seeing Padmè again. He grinned. No matter what the Council did, they would never be able to take his angel away from him. He sped to the Jedi Temple, where he impatiently went over the details of the last mission. After the reports, he climbed back into the fighter and flew towards the Senate Building. He dashed through the main atrium, hiding his presence with the Force. He and Padmè had always agreed that whenever he got back from a long mission, they would meet some way, somehow behind one of the giant stone pillars that filled the massive room. He waited. He knew that it would have been difficult for Padmè to learn that he had arrived, but she was very resourceful, and he knew that she would get to him somehow. After an hour, when it became clear that she wasn't going to be arriving anytime soon, he pounded his fist in frustration. That was when he saw the faint beeping light from deep inside one of the pillars cracks. It was clear that something was inside. Looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being watched, he used the Force to call the object from its crevice. It was an envelope, the beeping light coming from a flashing datapad. He immediately recognized the datapad to be Padmè's, and he hastily picked up the envelope. His heart fluttered as he saw Padmè's dainty scrawl written on the paper.

_My Love,_

_It is no longer safe for us to meet here, for I fear that we will be discovered now that the Jedi suspect about us. I miss you, so much that it hurts. Please, meet me at home, after you've received this message. I long to see you again. _

_Angel_

Anakin grinned. Padmè was absolutely brilliant. He looked over his shoulder once more, before hurrying towards his starfighter. The flight to Padmè's apartment couldn't have been more than five minutes long, but any amount of time was too long for Anakin. He swerved high above Coruscant's evening traffic, as dusk settled upon the Republic Capital. As he approached the apartment, he could see his wife sitting on the sofa. He parked (with a bit of difficulty) the starfighter on the veranda's landing pad. He saw Padmè look up, and start to cry. He climbed out of the starfighter and Padmè raced into his arms. Her hair, her _smell…_Force, he had missed her. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, before Anakin pulled away, holding her at arm's length. She was already in her nightgown, the gauzy material showing off the soft curve of her belly. Padmè raised an eyebrow at him.

"A starfighter, Master Jedi?" she asked wryly. Anakin laughed.

"Well, Milady, none if the speeders were in the right color…" he faltered off jokingly. Padmè giggled, that intoxicating sound that could keep him going for days. But for now, that wouldn't be enough. He needed to hold her, kiss her, be with her. He touched her cheek.

"How are you feeling," he asked softly. Padmè smiled.

"Well, the morning sickness has stopped," she said brightly. Anakin grinned at her, about to reply when she gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panic. Padmè began to cry.

"Ani, the baby just kicked me," she said, tears of joy pouring down her face. She took Anakin's hand and laid it across her stomach. He gaped at the tiny feet he felt fluttering under his palm. Padmè sighed in amazement, and rested her back against Anakin's chest. Anakin lovingly touched her stomach once more before holding her tightly to him. He buried his face into her curls, and shuddered.

"I'm so sorry I left you Angel. I didn't want to, but after all you said about me leaving the Order, and everything with the Council I-"he said before he was cut off. Padmè had put her finger to his lips, much in the same way he had done to her five months earlier as they prepared for the gala.

"I know my love," she whispered as she reached up to kiss him. And for the first time in months, Anakin felt whole.


	6. Forever Yours

-----------------

Padmè couldn't sleep again. The baby was kicking her like there was no tomorrow, and the constant movement made it impossible for her to get comfortable.

"This baby is about as impatient as his daddy," she muttered. Anakin turned to face her, his head propped up on his arm.

"His? You think our baby's a boy?" he asked. Padmè nodded. Anakin grinned at her.

"Well, from what I felt today, I think our _daughter_ is very active," he teased. Padmè rolled her eyes, and heaved a sigh in mock frustration.

"You're so beautiful when you're annoyed at me," Anakin said, stroking her cheek. Padmè kissed his palm.

"If you weren't here to annoy me I wouldn't be so beautiful," she said jokingly. Anakin smiled at her.

"Yes you would. You're my angel," he whispered. He leaned over to her for a kiss, which Padmè eagerly accepted. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed her harder.

"I love you," he breathed as he broke away from the tender embrace. Padmè smiled at him.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

He touched her stomach with his hand, tracing circles with his fingers.

"I'm so huge!" Padmè said, covering her head with a pillow.

"No you're not," Anakin said, doing his best to sound convincing. Padmè looked at him skeptically.

"Remember who's the senator here," she warned. Anakin grinned sheepishly.

"Well I heard that it's important to make pregnant women feel good about themselves…" he said.

"Might I remind you that that does not mean telling blatant lies, Master Jedi?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would never lie to you," he said solemnly. She sighed.

"I know Ani. Being pregnant has changed me," she said looking at her stomach.

"In more ways than one. I can barely see my feet," she cried. She looked over at Anakin, his eyes wide in mock horror.

"Not even my Jedi powers can save me from this deranged pregnant woman," he teased. Padmè swatted him on the arm.

"You'll need _much_ more than your powers to save you now, Anakin Skywalker," she said devilishly. She rolled over on top of him and tickled him viciously, taking pleasure out of his strangled cries.

"You're crushing me," he choked. She gasped and hastily rolled off of him, worried…until she saw him smiling. She realized what he had done, and smacked him harder, hoping to wipe that cocky grin off his face. Anakin could see that he had fallen victim to Padmè's pregnancy hormones. He grabbed her hands, placing a kiss on the knuckles of each one.

"I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean to upset you," he said. But it was too late. She ripped her hands away and covered her face, bursting into tears.

"I'm fat and I'm hideous," she sobbed. Anakin bit his lip.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, and I pity every being in the galaxy who doesn't see you the way I do," he said softly. Padmè looked up at him tearfully.

"You…You really think so?" she sniffled. Anakin smiled at her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course I do," he said, holding her close. Padmè smiled up at him, putting a hand on her stomach.

"It seems your _son_, has grown tired as well," she said mischievously.

"Well my _daughter_ is indeed a feisty one," Anakin retorted. Padmè rolled her eyes.

"What will I do with you Ani?" she asked with a sigh. Anakin grinned.

"Say you'll be mine and love me forever?" he asked. Padmè giggled.

"I've already done and _do_ that," she replied. Anakin kissed her hand.

"Ditto."


	7. Bail's Doings

He lay awake for hours afterwards, just watching her breathe, her chest rising and falling in an almost hypnotic rhythm. Her hand caressed the swell of her stomach, almost as if in a subconscious gesture of protection for the new life she carried. He stared at her, simply amazed by the wonder that was his wife. It was hard for him to believe that he could love someone so much, and to know that he was loved the same way in return. He felt his heart beat in nervous excitement as he thought about their impending parenthood. He didn't know anything about being a father, never having one himself, and all he could worry about was being able to remain on Coruscant for his baby's birth. He again looked at Padmè's stomach, a whole new list of worries flooding his mind. What if something happened to Padmè, or to the baby? He wouldn't be able to handle it. It wasn't just that, but more 'normal' worries plagued his thoughts. He couldn't let Padmè know just how terrified he was at being a father. He had seen the consequences of Padmè's hormones, and he couldn't worry her any more than she already was.

"Oh Padmè," he murmured, lightly kissing her forehead. She let out an un-ladylike snore, and Anakin could barely keep from laughing.

"You're absolutely perfect," he whispered, moving his hand over Padmè's that covered her stomach. He could just make out a tiny flutter of movement, and he smiled. He could ignore his worries for now, at least for a few more weeks. He wouldn't let anything else consume the already limited time they had together. He wrapped his arms around her, before drifting into a restless sleep.

-----------------------

She opened her eyes, the harsh sunlight making her wince. She sat up quickly, dislodging herself from Anakin's protective hold when she realized what time it must be. She hurriedly ran to the closet, picking the first gown she saw.

"Force!" she shrieked when she saw the chrono on the wall. Anakin, who had been silent, looked at her sadly.

"I was hoping you would stay home today," he said softly. Padmè halted her rant and turned to face him.

"Ani, I can't just abandon my work. If someone suspects anything-" she said, stopping when she saw the look of disappointment on her husband's face.

"I told you, I don't care if we're found out," Anakin replied. Padmè sighed in frustration.

"Well _I_ do. We both have duties to fulfill, and I will not let the Republic down," she said.

"Besides, if any of our decisions were to affect our baby's chances for a normal life in any way, I could never forgive myself. I have to ensure the safety of my child," she finished.

Anakin stood and went over to her, his height towering over hers. She was eye-level with his chest.

"I'm worried about you. Why can't you accept that?" he questioned.

"Ani, I _do._ But we can't let the fact that I am pregnant get in the way of what we must do. I've pledged my services to politics, and you've given yourself to the Jedi Order. It's the way things are," she said softly. She turned from him and hastily began readying for the day again. Anakin's eyes darkened.

"Could this have anything to do with _Bail_? he spat. Padmè's stomach turned with disgust, and her dark brown eyes clouded with hurt.

"Anakin, how can you say that?" she asked him quietly. Anakin knew he had gone too far, and he tried to take a step towards Padmè. But she pulled away, and he could see the sparkle of unshed tears in her eyes.

"I better get going," she whispered, and she turned and walked out of the apartment. Anakin's heart beat with guilt, and he sighed, angry with himself for losing his temper with her. She had a lot of stress, even more so now that she was pregnant, and that the Council was watching them. He knew he could do nothing more until later tonight, so he put on his Jedi robes and headed out the door.

She was walking down the Senate hallway when a hand grabbed her around the waist, and slammed her against a wall. She tried to scream, but an unseen hand covered her mouth with such force it pushed her neck back. She opened her eyes to see her attacker and she gasped.

"Bail?" she whispered, but he ignored her, and ripped her gown, detaching the bodice from the skirt. His face took in the sight of her softly curving stomach, and realization crossed over his eyes.

"Skywalker," he whispered menacingly. He glared at her, one of his hands moving back up to cover her mouth. He hit her face, and her eyes welled with tears of pain.

"I'm sure you and that pompous Jedi will be very happy together," he rasped.

Padmè gaped in a mixture of shock and terror.

"How did you…?" she asked. Bail laughed bitterly.

"I've been watching you, Senator. I wanted you for my own, and he took what should have been rightfully mine." He looked at her before continuing.

"I should inform the Jedi Council of their 'Chosen One's' illicit encounters. But," he said, "I shall wait. I will take great pleasure in Skywalker's downfall," he said with an evil grin. He stopped and peered at Padmè closely.

"If you tell anyone, especially that hot-headed lover of yours, about what has transpired here today, I will kill you both." He waited for her nod before shoving her back into the hallway. She ran down the hall, crying hard. She desperately wanted to return to Anakin, but she knew that it would look suspicious if she were to leave now. She entered the Senate arena and sat down shakily. All she needed to do was make it through the meeting, and then she could leave and rest in the comfort of Anakin's arms.

---------------------

Anakin walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple, looking for Obi-Wan. His former master had comlinked him, asking Anakin to meet him when he could. He saw Obi-Wan by a large pillar, looking, as usual, very worried. Anakin rolled his eyes and made his way to the pillar. Obi-Wan sighed in relief.

"Anakin, we must speak." He looked around the hall before continuing.

"I know that you and the senator are close, much closer than the other masters suspect. But Anakin, you _must_ let go of your attachment. These types of relationships are forbidden, as you well know." Obi-Wan hesitated before continuing.

"If the Council continues to suspect that you have an attachment to Padmè, they will send you to oversee security at one of the prison worlds. They will not expel you, for you are too valuable to the Order."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan.

"How can they justify doing this to me?" he asked angrily. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"It is in the Jedi Code. They will do what they must to ensure that it is followed."

Obi-Wan looked his friend in the eye.

"It is in your best interest Anakin. Think of the senator's safety as well. Your enemies may target her as a way to get revenge."

Anakin hung his head, defeated. He knew his master was right about his enemies, but he was still angry at the masters for attempting to keep he and Padmè apart. He nodded grimly, and Obi-Wan smiled, patting his friend's shoulder before disappearing down the hall. Anakin glared. The Council would pay for what they were doing to him. He would make sure of it.

------------------

He left the Jedi Temple just as dusk was falling over Coruscant. He was just closing the door to the apartment when Padmè ran into his arms, almost knocking him over. He was about to ask what had gotten into her when he realized she was crying.

"Padmè, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. But she just held on to him tighter. She finally looked at him, allowing him to see the large, discolored bruise that covered her left cheek.

"Who…who did that to you Padmè?" he asked, his voice shaking with rage. Padmè looked at the floor in shame.

"Bail," she whispered, before flinging herself into his arms once more. He held her tight, caressing her softly as his rage mounted. When her sobs gradually faded into occasional sniffles, he gently took her by the shoulders so he could look at her.

"What did he do, Padmè, tell me," he said through clenched teeth. Padmè couldn't look at him.

"He knows about us Ani. Everything. He knows I'm pregnant, and that it's yours."

Anakin felt his heart clench in anger.

"I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-bantha," he whispered. Padmè looked at him in terror.

"No Ani! You can't! He told me that if I told anyone about what happened, he would kill us both. Besides, they're probably watching my apartment. If you leave, they'll know I've told you, and they'll come after me" she said softly. Anakin shook his head.

"I'm not going to stand by and let this man get away with what he's done to you. He could have seriously hurt you and the baby," he argued. Padmè looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Ani, just this once. I don't want you to leave me," she said as the tears began to fall. Anakin took her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "But if he hurts you in _any way_ whatsoever, he's a dead man." Padmè nodded. He kissed her lips, hoping to calm her a bit.

"Oh, Ani, I'm so scared," she whispered into his chest. Anakin took a deep breath.

"So am I Angel, so am I."


	8. Hiding

He lay on his side, watching her. She was huddled in a ball, her face pressed against the crook of his neck, silent tears soaking his shoulder.

"Oh Ani, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. He touched her cheek in a tender caress.

"It's not your fault, Angel," he said, drawing her closer to him. He hesitated.

"I don't want you attending the Senate session tomorrow. I can't risk you seeing Bail." He held his breath, preparing for an argument. But Padmè just sighed and nodded weakly.

"Ani, we're not safe here. We're not safe _anywhere_," she said worriedly. Anakin nodded, deciding to put into action the plan he had been formulating since Padmè informed him of her encounter with Bail.

"I'm taking you to the Temple," he said quietly. Padmè sat up and looked at him, obviously startled.

"Ani…" she began, but Anakin cut her off.

"Padmè, listen to me. We may not be able to see each other as often, but you'll be so much safer. I couldn't bear if one more thing happened to you or the baby," he said softly. Padmè hesitated, before touching his cheek.

"I will go wherever you want me to. I trust you most of all," she whispered. Anakin leaned down to kiss her. He could feel that she was trembling, and he took her into his arms.

"When are we going to leave?" she asked. Anakin got out of bed, and began to put on his Jedi robes. He came to her side of the bed and knelt.

"Now." He held his hand out, and she took it, pulling herself to her feet. They slowly made their way out to the veranda, to Anakin's starfighter. She shivered against Coruscant's night air, and he took his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Anakin smiled at her, and opened the fighter's cockpit. He lowered himself inside, gesturing Padmè to sit on his lap. She looked at him in confusion.

"Anakin, this is a one-seater," she whispered. Anakin snorted.

"Like we've ever let _that_ stop us," he said coyly. He saw Padmè's glare, and immediately regretted his words.

"I'm sorry Padmè. I was just kidding." Still glaring at him, Padmè reluctantly climbed into the fighter, resting her head against Anakin's chest. He kissed her forehead, before firing the engines, leaving Padmè's apartment in the dark.

--------------------

Padmè craned her neck, staring up at the massive Jedi Temple.

"Ani, I'm scared," she whispered. Anakin lovingly stroked her hair.

"You'll be fine Angel, I'll make sure of it." She smiled shakily at him, before placing her hands on her stomach.

"What if they find out about our baby? What if they try to take him away from us?" Anakin placed his finger to her lips, before fastening the ties on his cloak so that they covered her noticeable stomach.

"Now they won't, for now. I'll go back tomorrow and I'll get some of your more 'ridiculous' gowns." At this, Padmè rolled her eyes.

"As for their taking our baby, I will kill every single one of them if I have to," he said, his eyes darkening. She placed her hand in his and together they made their way into the Temple.

-------------------

Obi-Wan woke abruptly. He had thought he heard a faint knocking at the door to his Jedi quarters, but he ignored it. His suspicions were confirmed when the unmistakable sound of his former apprentice's voice. He reluctantly rolled off the sleep couch and opened the door to reveal a fully clothed Anakin, and a very pale Senator Amidala wearing his cloak. Obi-Wan's mouth fell open.

"Wh…What…Why is she-"he stuttered. He couldn't finish his sentence, but Anakin cut him off.

"Padmè needs a place to stay. She's being…threatened by some of her opponents in the Senate, and they're watching her apartment. Can she stay in your quarters?" Obi-Wan gaped. Padmè came around Anakin, her brown eyes looking at Obi-Wan.

"Please Obi-Wan," she pleaded. Obi-Wan glared at Anakin, but his hard stare melted when he saw Padmè. She looked so small, so scared. Nothing like the regal Senator Amidala and former Queen he was used to seeing. He sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you," Padmè whispered, kissing his cheek. Obi-Wan smiled grimly, before beckoning Anakin into the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I…she called my comlink, and she was scared. I flew to her apartment and brought her here," he said casually. Obi-Wan looked his apprentice in the eye.

"You know that the Council will send you away if they find out."

"What do you want me to say to her Obi-Wan? Say 'The Council does not like our relationship, so to ensure my status as a Jedi, I'll follow the rules and let you be assassinated'? I won't do that to her, Master. She means too much to me." Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt.

"She can stay, but not for long," he said reluctantly. Anakin heaved a sigh of relief, before pushing past Obi-Wan to go back inside. He went to Padmè, who was sitting on Ob-Wan's sleep couch staring out the window. He took her hand, gently grazing it with his thumb.

"You'll be fine, I swear. I'll come see you as much as I can," he whispered, Padmè nodded weakly, before silently mouthing ' I love you'. He quickly kissed her cheek, whispering, "I love you too," in her ear. He squeezed her hand once more before standing to leave the room. Before he could exit, Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder

":Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin, they betray you," he said softly before he slid the door closed. Anakin walked down to his own room, while desperately praying he had done the right thing.


	9. Discovered

**One Month Later**

Anakin broke into a run when he saw Padmè standing by one of the many windows. He hadn't seen her in almost two weeks, and the anticipation made him careless. He quickly looked around, then came up behind her and gave her a discreet hug. She smiled widely at him, but she immediately winced, placing a hand in her stomach. Anakin immediately began to panic.

"Padmè, are you alright? Is the baby hurting you?" he asked hurriedly. Padmè giggled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Anakin. Your _son_ has been very active lately," she said mischievously. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I don't care _what_ you say, we're having a _girl,_" he said triumphantly. Padmè raised her eyebrow at him. He laughed, before quickly becoming serious.

"How are you Padmè? Are you sure you're alright? And you're positive Obi-Wan doesn't suspect…you know," he asked softly. Padmè smiled, and touched his cheek.

"You ask me that every time you see me."

"Only because it's important to you. To _both_ of us," he said. Padmè decided to answer his question.

"It hasn't been easy, but as long as I get dressed before he sees me, I'm fine."

He longed to hold her, but he knew that if they were caught now, Padmè would be devastated, not to mention that it would be quite pathetic if they were caught now, after all of his efforts to keep his family safe.

"You better go Ani," Padmè said reluctantly. He nodded, squeezing her hand quickly.

"I love you," he whispered. Padmè gave a small smile.

"I love you too. Now go!" she said, playfully shooing him away. He laughed, before meeting her brown eyes with his icy blue ones.

"Be safe," he said, before hurrying away down the hall. Padmè smiled as she watched her husband scurry away from her. He had done so much for her, for their baby. And he loved them both so much. Padmè had originally planned to stay in office until the day she went into labor, but with everything that had happened, and as a favor to Anakin, she had gone on leave, with Jar Jar taking her place. As if in agreement, the baby gave an especially hard kick, causing her to grimace.

"Only two more months of this," she thought wryly. She turned and began the journey to Obi-Wan's room. Her back was aching, and it would be nice to lie down for a while. She had just stepped inside when she felt the barrel of a blaster jammed into her back.

"I thought we had agreed that you would not inform anyone of our encounter, Senator," an all-too familiar voice hissed in her ear.

"Bail…how did you get in here?" she whispered. Bail snorted, keeping the blaster on the small of her back.

"The Jedi are _far _too trustworthy. I simply had to slide open the door to wait for you. I knew that eventually you would return." He clucked his tongue

"I never would have pictured you to be such a harlot. _Two_ Jedi? And you couldn't even spare some for me," he growled. Padmè's eyes flooded with tears, and she clutched her stomach in fear.

"Please Bail, leave me alone. I don't know what you want from me!"

Bail rolled his eyes.

"I wanted you for my own, and that…that useless Jedi, took you for his own!" He looked at where her hands were placed and he smiled evilly.

"Ah yes. Sidious will be _most_ pleased at acquiring a new Sith apprentice, particularly the child of Skywalker."

At this, Padmè jerked her head around to face her attacker.

"I will _not_ allow you to take my child," she said coldly. Bail sighed.

"How can you stop me when you are dead?" he asked casually. Padmè's eyes went wide in fear.

"But…But you need me, I am still pregnant," she stuttered.

"Yes, but that is temporary. In a few months you will give birth, and Sidious will dispose of you."

"An…Anakin will kill you both if any harm comes to me or our baby," she said.

"Oh I don't doubt it, and normally that would be a problem. But I do not fear death, and besides, Sidious will turn him to the Dark Side."

"Anakin will never betray the Jedi," she replied coldly. Bail rolled his eyes again.

"Do not underestimate his power. He has been on the border of transformation for sometime now." Bail scoffed. Padmè shook her head in disbelief.

"I…I can't-" she started before Bail clapped a hand over her mouth. She noticed a tangy scent on Bail's hand and immediately recognized it as an Odarian sleeping elixir. It was deadly in large substances, but Padmè knew that for the safety of her unborn child, she would have to continue to breathe. She reluctantly inhaled the spice on Bail's hand, and immediately began to feel waves of drowsiness wash over her. Before she could do anything, the world fell away from beneath her, and she plummeted into darkness.


	10. The Search

He knew, even before he saw Obi-Wan running towards him looking frantic.

"Where is she?" he asked, grabbing the older man by the shoulders. Obi-Wan wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I…I went to go and find her, but she wasn't in my room. I think she's been kidnapped," Obi-Wan forced himself to say. Anakin's face paled and he clutched Obi-Wan's shoulders harder, in an effort to keep from falling over. Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice sadly.

"I know how much she means to you. We will find her."

"You will never know how much she means to me," he said coldly.

She was the breaths he took each day, and now she had been violently torn from him. He could already be too late, she could be…He let out a sob as he thought of the baby. The life they had created together, never having a chance to really _live_.

"Force, please not the baby too. Take me instead," he whispered. Obi-Wan's mouth fell open in shock. Baby…?

"Anakin, is the Senator-" he forced himself to finish his sentence.

"Is she…_pregnant?_" he asked in disbelief. Anakin turned and glared at him.

"What do you know?" he asked in a low voice. Obi-Wan's head was spinning.

"I…I knew you cared for her and that you sometimes stayed at her apartment. But…a _baby?"_

"You might as well know master. We are married," Anakin said quietly, while desperately trying to come up with a plan that would save his wife and baby. Obi-Wan just stared at him.

"_When_?" he asked in shock. Anakin looked at him with cold eyes.

"After Geonosis," he replied. Obi-Wan sat on the window's ledge. His apprentice had gone off and married a renowned senator, then got her pregnant? It was too much information to take in all at once. Obi-Wan knew he was getting too old to put up with Anakin's…surprises.

"Anakin," he started, but he stopped when he saw the look of utter sadness and hatred in his friend's eyes.

"I will do whatever it takes to save her. I don't care if I am expelled from the Jedi Order. She is more important." He looked Obi-Wan in the eye. His former Master sighed.

"I know you…love her Anakin, but we must go about this in a rational way."

Anakin's eyes went wide.

"_Rational?_ My wife, who is carrying our baby, has just been kidnapped, and you want me to be _rational_?" he asked angrily. Obi-Wan winced. He was still adjusting to the fact that Anakin was married, yet alone going to be a father.

"Anakin, we just have to think about what she would want us to do. Does she want you to go about killing every being that steps in front of you?" he asked skeptically. Anakin's eyes darkened.

"If that's what it takes," he said determinedly. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Do you have any idea who could have taken her?" he asked. Anakin's jaw clenched in anger.

"Bail," he hissed. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"Bail _Organa_?" he wondered aloud. Anakin nodded.

"Anakin, why in the Force didn't you tell me?" Anakin looked at him

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you that the polite, handsome, and well-esteemed Organa was attempting to harm a Senator from Naboo," he replied. Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt. Anakin was right. He put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Let's go save your family."

----------------

"Anakin, we've been looking for her for over a month. I don't mean to discourage you-"

"Then don't," Anakin said through clenched teeth. He wouldn't take that answer. It was all too familiar…

_I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long…_

He shook the thought out of his head. This was so much more than what had happened almost two years ago. He _would_ save Padmè, and she would live, and they would go to Naboo and raise their baby in peace. He glared at Obi-Wan, before pacing across the floor of Obi-Wan's Temple quarters. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Can't you sense her?"

Anakin shook his head.

"Usually I can feel her, but they're keeping me away from her, using some kind of block." He looked Obi-Wan in the eye.

"If we don't find her soon…" he choked. His eyes blurred with sudden tears, and he couldn't finish his sentence. Obi-Wan chewed his lip. He was running out of ideas, and he could tell that Anakin was going to have a breakdown if they didn't find the pregnant senator soon. They had looked in the down-levels, the Senate buildings, everywhere, and they still hadn't come close to finding her. Obi-Wan racked his brain, searching for more clues.

"Where else could she be?" he said, mostly to himself. Anakin put his head in his hands.

"I don't know. I…We've tried everything and-" he stopped abruptly in mid-sentence, when he noticed something under the sleep couch. He bent down and picked up a small capsule, covered in crude carvings. Obviously the being who had carved on the tube was not too familiar in Basic. He could just make out the word 'Odaria' when Obi-Wan snatched the capsule from him. The older man carefully placed it under his nose and sniffed lightly, immediately erupting into a fit of sneezes.

"Odarian…spices of some sort," he sputtered.

"I'm highly allergic," Obi-Wan explained after the sneezing had ceased. Anakin's head snapped up.

"Aren't they illegal on Coruscant?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well yes I do believe that…" His eyes went wide as understanding dawned over his face.

"Force," Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin grinned.

"I heard that a few months ago there was a large bust of Odarian dealers near the down-levels. I'm sure someone knows something about who sold that," Anakin said, his eyes sparkling in determination.

"Oh I think I might know of one," Obi-Wan said with a roll of his eyes.


	11. Elano the Sleaze

**A/N: Elano is the alien from AOTC who tries to sell Obi-Wan death sticks**

It had been almost two years since he had seen Elano Sleazebaggano, but the time had done little to change the scummy appearance of the alien being. He casually walked to the bar, seating himself next to Sleazebaggano. The alien's eyes went wide as he noticed the Jedi sitting next to him.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Sleazebaggano said hastily. Obi-Wan chuckled. Obviously Sleazebaggano did not remember their brief encounter 2 years before.

"Yes, well, I need to ask you a few questions, Mr. Sleazebaggano."

"Uh, I don't know anything, and most people just call me 'the Sleaze'," Elano said, cautiously looking over his shoulder. Obi-Wan sighed, and waved his hand in front of Sleazebaggano's face, watching his expression turn blank. He had not wanted to resort to using mind tricks, but if that's what it took to find Padmè, he was willing to do it. For Anakin's sake, and the sake of his unborn child.

"You will tell me everything I need to now," he said in a soothing, hypnotic voice.

"I will tell you everything you need to know," The 'Sleaze' repeated in monotone. Anakin, who had been watching his master from the other side of the bar, snorted loudly.

"Have you sold any Odarian spices lately?" Obi-Wan asked, ignoring Anakin.

"About two months ago. It was just after the bust, but I was offered a large number of credits for my… services," Elano replied.

"Who did you sell them to?"

"I…I don't know. It was dark, and the guy wore a hood. Human, by the sound of him."

"You don't remember _anything _about who you sold to?" Anakin broke in. Elano glared at him.

"Hey, I'm tryin' here," Elano said haughtily. Anakin grabbed the alien's collar, raising him off the barstool.

"Try harder," he said through clenched teeth. Obi-Wan frowned at his former apprentice.

"We have a job to do Anakin, try not to upset him." Anakin rolled his eyes and dropped Elano back onto the stool.

"It…it was a guy named Sidious. He said he needed it f-for a friend."

Anakin felt is heart speed up.

"Where did he go afterwards?"

"T-towards the warehouse b-y Dex's Diner," he stuttered. Anakin's mouth fell open. Of course! The one place that they hadn't bothered looking. He ground his teeth, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Let's go," he said, throwing Sleazebaggano to the side. The alien sailed through the air, landing atop the head of one of the alien band members. He looked up angrily, but the Jedi were already gone.

"Next time, I'll take payment, and it will be _before _I tangle with two Jedi," he whispered bitterly.


	12. The Promise

She lay on the floor, the pain from the contractions she had been experiencing for the past two days was becoming unbearable. It didn't help that her water had broken, and she lacked the strength to move from the puddle. She was barely hovering on the thin line between sanity and delirium, and was often unconscious. She could barely register the frantic movement of the baby as its mother's life dwindled with each passing moment. Bail had been injecting her with some type of serum, and it was making her horribly sick. Even before the labor began, horrible pains would rip across her body, causing her to pass out for hours, and sometimes even _days_ at a time. She hadn't seen him for a while now, and hadn't eaten long before that. Tears sprang to her eyes as another intense contraction preyed upon her. She tried to ignore the, pain, but she was fighting a battle she couldn't hope to win. She bit her lip to try and muffle the strangled cries that were erupting from her vocal cords, but she couldn't keep from letting out a low scream. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She couldn't have Anakin's baby on the floor of some warehouse without him. Slowly, the pain left her, and she gingerly took a deep breath. She knew that the birth would occur very, very soon, and that she would have to accept the fact of having the baby without assistance, with both of them possibly dying. The thought terrified her. Anakin had promised that he would be with her for the birth of their first child. He had to keep his promise. It would kill her if he couldn't. She needed him, and desperately.

She gasped heavily, drawing sweet air into her lungs. Only time would tell what her fate, and the fate of her child would be.


	13. Running Out of Time

**A/N: Kinda moves fast, so I'm sorry. I'm just anticipating the next few chapters!!**

Anakin ran as fast as he could towards the warehouse by Dex's Diner. He had been running for several kilometers, but the thought of finding Padmè and rescuing her had him in sheer exhilaration. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that his former master was failing miserably at trying to keep up with Anakin's fast sprint. When they reached the warehouse he stopped breathlessly, putting his hands on his knees. He felt his heart beat in nervous anticipation as he looked upon the looming wooden structure. He would forever know it to be Padmè's prison.He could feel Obi-Wan's eyes boring into his back expectantly.

"I'll, uh, go around to the back," he mumbled, as Obi-Wan followed him obediently.

"Anakin, what we might find," Obi-Wan began hesitantly, stopping when he saw the cold glare on his apprentice's face.

"She is alive Master. No matter what they have given her, I could've felt her death from the other side of the galaxy." He turned to the door, easily overriding the security code. It slid open in a flourish, revealing a very large…very empty room. Anakin felt his heart drop.

"Padmè!" he called, hearing nothing but his echoing voice bouncing off the walls. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry my friend," he said sadly. Anakin shook his head.

"She's here. She _has _to be!" He ran the length of the warehouse, stumbling through the dark. But the room was empty.

"No," he whispered falling to his knees. His entire body shuddered as sobs began to wrack his body. Suddenly, a low scream tore through the air. Anakin jerked his head up.

"I think it came from over there," Obi-Wan said, pointing to the wall nearest Anakin. He watched as Anakin leapt up from the floor, and put his head to the wall.

"It's hollow," he said excitedly, before igniting his lightsaber and cutting through the rotting wood. He disappeared into the small hole into a tiny cell-like room, lit by a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

She was lying on the floor in a puddle of what looked like water, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe.

"Angel…What has he done to you?" he choked as he ran to her. He cradled her head to his chest. His heart beat wildly as he watched her eyes flutter open.

"Ani?" she gasped.

"I'm here Angel," he whispered. She smiled weakly, putting her hand to his cheek. He kissed her palm.

"I knew you would find me," she said. All of a sudden, her face contorted in pain and she clutched his hand.

"Padmè, what's wrong?" he asked in a panic.

"Ani, I'm…I'm having the baby," she whimpered. He felt his heart drop and he looked at Obi-Wan, who's mouth had dropped open. Anakin took a shaky breath. He couldn't begin to fathom how scared Padmè was, seeing as how he was scared out of his mind. He tenderly pushed back the damp curls from her forehead and squeezed her hand.

"I love you," he whispered planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I…love you…too," she said. She looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"I'm…scared Ani," she said, burying her head into his chest. He put his one arm under her knees and the other one around her back, effortlessly picking her up. He turned to Obi-Wan.

"We need to get to the med-center," he said, his voice without emotion. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'll get a cab," he said, using his lightsaber to make the hole in the wall larger.

Anakin looked down at Padmè and smiled at her shakily. She winced, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ani…we need to hurry," she said in a voice laced with pain. He kissed her softly, resting his cheek on the crown of her head.

"I won't let anything happen to you, my angel. I promise."


	14. MedCenter Mayhem

He met Obi-Wan outside, carefully maneuvering Padmè into the back of the cab.

"Where is yous three goin'?" the driver asked nonchalantly.

"The med-center, and hurry!" Anakin said in a rush. The driver looked over at him, with a roll of his eyes.

"Yous needs to-" He stopped when he saw Anakin's face.

"Hey, uh, ain't you-and isn't that-" he began gesturing towards Padmè.

"Drive," Anakin commanded through clenched teeth. The driver's eyes widened as he turned back around.

"Jedi," he grumbled, before speeding off towards the med-center.

---------------

Anakin burst through the med-center's doors, Padmè's tear streaked face pressed into the crook of his neck. He gingerly placed her on the nearest chair he could find and ran to the desk.

"My wife needs a doctor. Now," he said impatiently. The Twi'lek behind the desk looked at him with a bored look.

"Her and every other being in this place," she said gesturing towards the mass of species in the large waiting area. Anakin felt his blood boil.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and to be honest I don't really care. What I _do_ know, is that my wife is literally five minutes from giving birth in this waiting room," he said through clenched teeth. The female glared at him.

"I don't know who you think you are, but your wife will just have to wait!" she said shrilly.

Anakin was about to Force-choke her when Padmè screamed. Throwing one last glare at the un-cooperative woman, he stumbled through the crowded room and made his way to Padmè, who was clutching the wooden armrests of her chair in terror and pain. He felt his heart drop, and he cradled her head against him, kissing her and murmuring words of comfort and love into her ear. She twisted her head to look into his eyes, her own wild with turmoil.

"Ani, if we don't get a Healer soon," she whimpered. He held her even more tightly, placing a finger to her lips. Reluctantly releasing his hold on her, he stood and withdrew his lightsaber from his belt, clearing his throat.

"If my wife does not see a doctor within the next thirty seconds, I will not be able to be held responsible for my actions if I so happen to kill every being in this room with my lightsaber," he said angrily.

Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice in disbelief and put his head in his hands. Padmè, who was in temporary relief from the contractions, grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him down with surprising strength.

"Ani, what in Force's name do you think you're doing?" she whispered frantically.

He touched her cheek softly.

"Padmè, if you don't have the baby soon," he began, but she shushed him.

"Ani, I'm perfectly fine. I-" She stopped abruptly, her face conforming into one of pain, and she closed her eyes tightly, grabbing Anakin's hand tightly.

"Make it stop," she sobbed.

"That's it," Anakin said, igniting his lightsaber and moving towards the nurses station.

"Sir? We have a room for your wife ready," a young human woman said softly.

"Finally," Anakin muttered, picking up Padmè and laying her gently on the gurney. He glared menacingly at the Healer who was standing just outside the delivery room door.

"Miss Amidala?" he said, glancing down at the datapad chart. Padmè nodded weakly.

"Yes," she said timidly. The Healer smiled kindly at her, until he noticed Anakin glaring at him. The Healer's face paled and he cleared his throat nervously. He could tell that this man was very protective of his-whatever she was, and he was smart enough not to get too involved.

"Um, Sir, would you mind leaving the room while we prep her for delivery?" he asked softly. Anakin looked at him menacingly.

"Why?" he asked loudly. The Healer bit his lip. This was going to be difficult.

"Please, we only need ten minutes."

"Why can't I stay with her?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin hesitated, but reluctantly stepped back as they wheeled Padmè into her room. After a moment, Obi-Wan sighed.

"I never pictured I would be standing here with you, waiting for your wife to have your baby," he said in disbelief

"I didn't either," Anakin replied absent-mindedly.

He looked longingly at the door to Padmè's room. Obi-Wan suppressed a grin. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Anakin look so…serious. He went over to Anakin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Anakin, may I speak to you for a moment?" he asked gesturing to a small row of uncomfortable looking chairs that lined the wall. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, I hardly think this is the time and place for casual conversation," he replied. But he sat down on one of the chairs, looking at Obi-Wan expectantly. The older man smiled at him.

"Lovely weather we're having," he stated after a moment.

"Obi-Wan if you _can't_ be serious-" Anakin began through gritted teeth.

"Oh, all right." He cleared his throat and looked at Anakin seriously.

"Why Anakin? Why would you marry her after you knew the Order's rules?"

"We've gone over this before," Anakin replied coldly. Obi-Wan heaved an exasperated breath.

"Yes Anakin, we have, but please, tell me once more why you would run the risk of…of getting her pregnant."

Anakin's cheeks burned and his head lowered in shame at the memory of what had happened not so many months earlier.

"I…I wanted her. I needed to have her. I couldn't wait." His face grew hot and his breath ragged as his mind forced him to remember the night that had often had him waking up in a cold sweat.


	15. Flashbacks

_**8 months earlier**_

It had been Obi-Wan's idea to celebrate the victory at Ryloth by consuming large quantities of alcohol at the Outlander Club. The normally prim and proper Obi-Wan Kenobi was drinking Corellian whiskey and Nubian wine like there was no tomorrow. Anakin, on the other hand, was just craving the moment when he would see his beloved angel again. Lately, the war had been taking him away for long intervals of time, and return trips to Coruscant had been few and far between. He sat at the barstool, content with sipping his ale and dreaming of ways he could reunite with Padmè.

Three hours and one too many shots later, Anakin's need had grown to something primal and raw. Something so instinctively male. She had drugged his mind and intoxicated his every thought until the only thing that mattered was satisfying his primitive need.

Without warning, he leapt from his barstool, ignoring Obi-Wan's drunken calls to him. He got into his speeder, using the Force to maneuver past the large mass of species, his breath growing ragged as he approached Padmè's apartment. He hastily landed his speeder on the veranda, as he drunkenly stumbled through the dark, unlit apartment. He heard a noise and whirled around…and suddenly, she was in his arms.

"Oh Anakin, you're _home_," she said happily, unaware of his alcohol induced state. He roughly pulled her to him, burying his face into the brown curls he adored so much. He inhaled deeply, drowning in her rich essence of which he had been so long deprived. Finally, he released his strong hold, and held her at arm's length. A low moan rose from his lips and kissed her hard, forcing her head back with the intense force.

"I want you Padmè. Now," he said as he moved his teeth to grate the soft skin of her neck.

Padmè's eyes went wide as his tongue moved to soothe the wound he had created on her neck.

"Ani….we can't," she said, gasping in pleasure/pain as his mouth sucked on broken flesh. She wrenched herself away from his tight grip, subconsciously touching the mark on her neck. Anakin made a sound of protest and pulled her roughly back to him. Padmè looked into his bloodshot eyes, realization playing out over her face.

"Oh Anakin…you're drunk," she said with a sad sigh. Anakin looked at her in confusion.

"So?" he slurred, swaying the tiniest bit. He went for her lips again, but she pushed him away. He grabbed her hands and forced them up over her head, his eyes filled with lust and desire.

"Anakin, if we do anything now there might be…dire consequences," she said gasping for air. He stopped for a moment and gazed into her brown eyes. He could tell that despite her protests, she wanted it as much as he did. He swept her into his arms and kissed her hungrily.

"I would go through all of hell to be with you," he said, his voice shaking with desire and the effects of the alcohol as he carried her into the bedroom. He could feel her hesitation as he again pressed his lips to hers, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. When he reached the bed, he gently set her down, gently resting over her. She breathed a shaky breath before bringing his face down to hers, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Force, I love you so much Padmè," he said huskily as he moved his lips down her neck.

"I love you too Ani. Always," she breathed. He smiled at her, gently putting her hands on either side of her head. He gently removed her nightgown, and she shivered under his intense stare. He kissed her in the type of kiss where you lose yourself to the throes of passion. The kiss where nothing matters but each other. The kiss where deep down in the dark depths of your soul and the deep recesses of your mind, you know that nothing will never be the same again. The kiss that tore their past from their future…

--------------------------

He awoke the next morning with his head pounding from the whiskey and shame. He heard his com-link ring, and he leapt from his side of the bed, not daring to look at his sleeping wife. It was then that he was informed that he would be going to Corellia. He quickly threw on his Jedi robes and hurriedly left the apartment, too ashamed to tell Padmè goodbye.


	16. Prognosis

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open as Anakin retold the story.

"Anakin…I had no idea," he said, his mind reeling. Anakin clenched his fists.

"When I got back, that's when she told me she was pregnant." He looked

Obi-Wan in the eye.

"But she still loves me. Why? After what I did…" he stopped himself mid-sentence. Obi-Wan rubbed his beard.

"Anakin, she loves you. She knows that under normal circumstances you wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Anakin rested his head back against the wall.

"I still should have controlled my emotions."

"That, my young friend, is something you have never excelled in."

He was about to reply when suddenly the Healer emerged from Padmè's hospital room.

"Sir? You may go in now." He was shoved roughly aside as Anakin hastily ran through the doorway. Obi-Wan gave him an apologetic look as he followed him into the room.

Padmè was sitting upright on her bed, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Ani," she said with a smile as he took her hand. He kissed her head.

"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?" he asked urgently. Padmè laughed.

"Ani we're _fine_. You worry too much." He breathed a large sigh of relief.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly, as he pushed a rogue curl from her forehead.

"Much better. They gave me something that temporarily stops the contractions. Within the hour, we should be parents!" she said excitedly. Anakin grinned at her, his stomach fluttering with nervous excitement. She looked up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Ani, we're having _twins_," she said giddily. Anakin's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Two…twins?" he asked in disbelief. Padmè nodded excitedly, gently squeezing his hand. He stood gaping at his wife, and he shot a look of shock to Obi-wan.

"Ani…aren't you happy?" Padmè asked, sounding as if she were about to cry.

"Angel, I'm…_ecstatic_," he said with a smile. But inside, his stomach was churning. _Two?_ This wasn't apart of the plan! There was only supposed to be one baby! Now he was running the risk of completely ruining two lives instead of just one.

"You're scared," Padmè surmised.

"No I'm not," he said defensively. Padmè raised her eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, defeated. Padmè smiled at him.

"It's alright to be scared Ani. I am too. Besides, you have the easy part," she said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He didn't look too comforted.

"It's just-" he hesitated.

"Tell me," Padmè said softly. He chewed his lip.

"I'm afraid that I'll be a bad father, that our children will suffer due to a past decision I made," he said quietly. Padmè gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Oh Ani, I never want you to fear that. You will be a wonderful father. Don't you agree Obi-Wan?" she asked, her eyes bright with happiness. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Yes. I do."

"You see Ani?" she asked, taking his face in her hands, "you have so much love in you. No one can help but adore you," she said softly. She watched as his body relaxed, her words sinking in. She always knew the right thing to say to calm her Ani down. He smiled shakily at her.

"I'm sorry Padmè, I was foolish. I'm here for you and our children, not to wallow in my own worries." She drew his lips down for a sweet kiss.

"I love you," she whispered softly. He touched her lips.

"I love you too."

"Sir?" Anakin turned around to find the Healer beckoning to him. "May I see you for a moment?" Anakin nodded.

"Stay with her," he commanded to Obi-Wan.

"Of course."

He gave Padmè a quick smile before following the Healer into the hall. He could sense that he was troubled.

"What is it?" he asked, wanting to get to the point. The Healer looked down at the datapad chart in his hands.

"We did some tests on your-" he stopped.

"Wife," Anakin supplied, a sickening sense of dread washing over him.

"Yes, wife. Her charts showed that she has an unusually high level of white blood cells. Usually that signals some sort of infection."

"Infection?" Anakin asked, his voice high with rising panic.

"Yes. But I'm afraid the news is much worse than that. It seems that your wife has been receiving regular doses of the ysalamiri serum. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but after some more tests, it seems she has had a reaction to it."

Anakin felt his heart drop. He was horrified to see that the Healer wasn't finished speaking.

"The reaction has caused cyst-like sacs filled with blood to form around her abdominal cavity."

"Wh…What does that mean?"

"It means that your wife will not survive the births."


	17. Falling

"WHAT?!" Anakin yelled. The Healer bit his lip.

"If we operate, she will bleed to death and we would lose the babies. And if she delivers naturally, the delivery of the placenta will rupture the cysts. She would hemorrhage."

Anakin felt his heart being ripped out of his chest.

"No," he choked out. "She…She can't die. She's my whole life."

"I'm so sorry sir. There is nothing we can do, aside from administering a medication that will prolong the delivery of the placenta."

Anakin's vision blurred with tears.

"W-Will she be in pain?" he asked. The Healer shook his head.

"No. Luckily it is not a painful death." At that, Anakin took the Healers collar and flung him up against the wall.

"Not painful? She's going to die, and you say it's not _painful?_ Why can't you save her?" he exploded.

"Who exactly is it not painful _for_?" he hissed

"S-Sir…we aren't gods. We can only…t-try our b-best. There is no c-cure for her condition," the Healer stuttered. Anakin dropped him from his grasp and slid to the floor. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be! Padmè couldn't die, she just couldn't!

"How long can you stop it?" he asked with a shuddering breath.

"For an hour," the Healer replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Does she know?" Anakin asked softly. The Healer shook his head.

"No, she doesn't. If her stress levels get to high, she will deliver much more quickly and we will not have had a chance to administer the other drug."

Anakin laughed bitterly.

"And who would be stressed at the knowledge of your own death?" he said sarcastically. The Healer sighed sadly.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. If there was anything I could do to save her I would." He looked upon the young man's face, seeing that the knowledge he now held was eating away at his heart.

"May I go back in and see her?" Anakin asked finally. The Healer nodded.

"Yes. But do not do anything to upset her."

Anakin gingerly opened the door, forcing a smile upon his face. But he could hear a sinister voice in the back of his mind. _She's going to die, and you cannot save her. You are powerless,_ it hissed. He blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall in his eyes.

"Ani? What's wrong?" Padmè asked, sensing the distress that shone so obviously on her husband's face.

"Nothing," he said hoarsely.

"Ani-" she began but he cut her off.

"I said nothing!" he said angrily. She shrank back against the pillows, her eyes bright with hurt.

"I…I was only asking," she whispered. Immediately Anakin felt pangs of regret run through him.

"Oh Padmè, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He cradled her to his chest, allowing a few silent tears to make their way down his cheeks and into her hair. She moved her head from under his chin, giving him a scrutinizing look.

"Why do you lie?" she asked sadly. Anakin felt his heart clench and was rapidly thinking of a response when suddenly she clutched his hand in a death grip.

"What? What is it?" he asked as his stomach dropped to the floor.

"I had almost forgotten what this feels like," she whimpered, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. He bent down and kissed the crown of her head, as he slowly felt his heart shatter, much in the same way it had when his mother had died.

"Me too Angel. Me too."


	18. The essence of Miracles

They had been at the med-center for just over an hour and Padmè was already growing impatient. She had been waiting eight months to see these two, and it wasn't getting any easier, especially since she knew that in a matter of minutes, she would be a mother. Anakin on the other hand, didn't seem to mind one bit that the twins were taking their time. In fact, he looked as if he could wait forever. She sighed impatiently for the third time in five minutes. Anakin looked at her from his chair by her bed. Since he and the Healer had talked, he was very reluctant to leave her side, and was constantly holding her hand.

"Padmè, you must be patient," he said, making a valiant effort not to break down in tears. He had failed to mention that he was holding back the twins birth with the Force. Padmè looked at him, gaping. Her Ani, the most impatient man in the whole galaxy, was telling _her_, a senator, to be patient? Even Obi-Wan couldn't help looking at Anakin in confusion.

"Anakin, are you ill?" Obi-Wan asked, playfully putting the back of his hand to Anakin's forehead. But Anakin wasn't in the mood to play games, and he angrily shoved his former master's hand away.

"For Force sakes Obi-Wan, can't you ever be serious?" he asked darkly. Padmè reached up and put her hand to his cheek.

"What is wrong my love?" she asked softly. "Please stop asking me that," he said coldly. She sighed and looked helplessly at Obi-Wan, who could only shrug his shoulders.

"Help him," she mouthed silently. He nodded, and gestured to Anakin.

"May we talk?" he asked. Anakin looked at Padmè and stubbornly shook his head.

"Anakin, go. I'll be fine," she said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

_No you won't. You're going to die, and leave me and our children all alone,_ He thought bitterly.

"Please," she said, her brown eyes pleading with him. He chewed his lip.

"Alright. But if you need me, just yell," he said reluctantly. He hesitated and led the way out of Padmè's hospital room.

"Anakin, what is going on now?" Obi-Wan asked as they stood outside the door. Anakin lowered his head.

"Does this have anything to do with what the Healer said to you?" he prodded. Anakin nodded slowly.

"He said…he said that something happened to her. That after the twins are born, she's going to hemorrhage." He forced the words out, surprised that he didn't collapse on the floor in a sobbing heap. Obi-Wan stared at him.

"She's going…she's going to die?" he asked, the reality of Anakin's words hitting him full force.

"Unless the Force has decided to take pity on me and grant wishes, yes." He was surprised by how easily he said the words. "The Force is punishing me Obi-Wan," he said darkly. Obi-Wan sighed heavily.

"Anakin, I know what you must be thinking. That after you've gone against the Jedi Code and fallen in love, now this happens. But Anakin, the Force isn't vengeful. It will not punish you, it only allows to happen what it thinks should." Obi-Wan winced, instantly regretting his words.

"You're saying that Padmè _should_ die?" Anakin snarled. Obi-Wan bit his lip.

"Sith, that didn't come out the way I meant. No, Anakin, of course I don't think Padmè should die. I want her to live, so that you two can raise your children together," he said sadly. Anakin rested his head against the wall.

"Why does this always happen to me Obi-Wan? First my mother, now Padmè. I can't stand knowing that she won't be with me forever. I just _can't_." His shoulders shook with silent sobs, and Obi-Wan could feel the young man's anguish.

"Oh Anakin. I'm so very sorry."

Anakin turned and looked at his former master, his eyes rimmed with red.

"If that's not bad enough, our babies might not make it either. Obi-Wan, I'm already losing her. If I lose our children too…" He stopped, his heart turning to stone. Obi-Wan allowed himself to say what he knew Anakin couldn't.

"…You would lose the only part of her you have left," he said softly.

"Exactly," Anakin whispered. He turned and clutched the back of a nearby chair, his nails digging into the cheap leather, his eyes closed tightly.

"It wasn't…It wasn't supposed to be like this Obi-Wan," he said, his eyes feeling as if molten hot lava was pouring from them in the form of tears. His breath hitched in his throat, and he bit his tongue in an effort to keep from sobbing.

"We were going to be together forever. I was…going to leave the Order, and we were going to live on Naboo." Just saying the words broke his already shattered heart. Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"You were going to _leave the Order_?" he asked. Anakin nodded.

"My children deserve a father who can be there for them. And my wife deserves a husband that can spend time with her, and love her the way she deserves." He stopped and looked at Obi-Wan sadly.

"I guess that doesn't matter now, does it?" he asked bitterly.

"Anakin…the Healers could be wrong. She could still live…" he faltered.

"Do you really believe that Obi-Wan?"

"No. I don't. But I believe in miracles Anakin. You should too."

Anakin clutched the chair even tighter, his head spinning in anxiety and fear.

"Miracles brought me to Padmè. But miracles do not come without sacrifice. I am paying for mine now."

"Anakin…"Obi-Wan began, but he found that he couldn't continue, for what Anakin was saying, was true. Nothing wonderful came without a proper sacrifice.


	19. Birth of the Twins and Padme's Destiny

Padmè could tell that Anakin's demeanor had not changed, and Obi-Wan's seemed to grow more solemn as well. But she could not focus too much on this, for at the moment she was under the grip of another intense contraction. She let out a groan as she clutched the sides of the bed tighter. The pain was almost as bad as it had been before they had arrived at the Med-center, and she wasn't very eager to stroll down memory lane. The sudden sound of monitors beeping and the Healer talking brought her out of her daze.

"This is our special case," the Healer said to a nurse, not looking at either Anakin or Padmè.

She wrinkled her nose in confusion. Special case? She looked at Anakin, wincing as she saw him glaring menacingly at the Healer.

"Ani, what does he mean by 'Special Case'?" she whispered. He looked at her, almost as if surprised that she was right next to him.

"I think he means that you're having twins," he said thinking quickly. She didn't seem convinced, but smiled as Anakin squeezed her hand gently.

He glared at the Healer, beckoning him over.

"Y-yes sir?" he asked nervously.

"My wife is not a case. She's a woman whom I love more than life itself, and I don't appreciate you treating her as just another patient."

"Anakin, please, it's not a problem," she said with embarrassment. "He's just doing his job."

"I believe you have your work cut out for you, Doctor," Obi-Wan remarked quietly. The Healer became fidgety.

"I…I thought Jedi were not allowed to marry," he remarked nervously. Obi-Wan could barely contain a snort.

"They're not."

"Oh," the Healer replied, his face coloring in embarrassment.

"Anakin, look at him. You've intimidated him," Padmè said with a sad look at her husband.

"Good."

"Sir, please forgive my husband. He is, well, a bit nervous you could say."

The Healer nodded his head nervously, while he turned and began checking the fetal monitor. The sound of Padmè's muffled scream confirmed what had been suspected at the monitor.

"Miss Amidala, I believe you're ready for delivery."

Padmè's eyes went wide, and Anakin's face went ashen.

"Are you sure?" the pair asked in unison.

"Quite sure. Your first baby's head is descending rather quickly. I expect the twins to born in around the space of fifteen minutes."

"Fi-Fifteen minutes?" Anakin asked nervously. Padmè looked at Anakin with tears in her eyes.

"Ani, I don't want to!" she said before bursting into tears. She knew that she was a senator and should be more composed, but she was pregnant and about to give birth to twins for Force sake!

"Padmè, I'm not letting you give up," Anakin replied touching her cheek. He felt like he wanted to cry himself.

"Get the equipment ready," the Healer remarked to a nurse as he pulled out a pair of menacing looking scissors.

"What are those for?" she shrieked, clutching her husband's hand tighter.

"Oh these? They're for cutting your baby's umbilical cord."

"I-I don't want you using those on my baby," she said shakily. "Either of them."

"Miss Amidala, I promise, your children won't feel a thing."

She narrowed her eyes at him, before looking at her husband. Anakin pressed his forehead to hers, reassuring her with his eyes.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, taking great care to conceal his true feelings.

"No. Are you?" Padmè asked in a frightened voice. Anakin chuckled.

"Not at all. But we have to be. For our children." She nodded hesitantly.

"Miss? We're ready now," the Healer remarked quietly. Padmè took a deep breath, and awaited the doctor's instructions.

"On the next contraction, I need you to push."

She bit her lip, but as soon as she felt the gut wrenching pain, she began to push. Her eyes went wide and her eyes filled with tears as she realized just how painful this was. She added mentally that when she would next see her mother, she would beg forgiveness at having caused her so much pain.

"Almost Miss Amidala. I see the head…the shoulders…"

She almost couldn't bear it any longer when she suddenly felt a huge release and the squalls of a crying baby.

"It's a boy."

She shrank back against the pillows and watched as the Healer presented their son to her husband. Tears sprang to her eyes as her Ani looked at their son for the first time.

Anakin stared at the tiny baby in his arms, in total awe of the feelings that his son inspired. Immediately the baby stopped crying and looked up at Anakin with his blue eyes. He looked up from his baby's face to see his smiling wife.

"We have a boy," she whispered. He went to her, kissing her tenderly before he began to sob. 

"A boy," he repeated. Obi-Wan came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I couldn't be happier for you my friend," he whispered.

"Oh Ani, can I hold him?" Padmè whispered excitedly. Anakin smiled at her and gently placed the baby in her arms, temporarily forgetting the event that was going to take place shortly after the twins were born. She looked at her son's perfect face, wondering how she could love anyone this much. "Hi little one," she said softly before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. It was the perfect moment.

Until the contractions began again. She gasped sharply, biting her lip as she desperately tried not to scream.

"Ani," she began breathlessly. "Have Obi-Wan take him." Anakin nodded and put the baby in his former Master's arms. He put his hand to her forehead and wiped away the sheen of sweat that covered it.

"Only one more Padmè, and you never have to do this again," Anakin said with a small smile.

"I better not," Padmè said with a _look_. She began pushing again. This time, though it was still as painful as it had been before, it was easier for her in a sense. In what seemed like too soon, and at the same time not soon enough, the Healer was placing her daughter in her arms. She giggled at the sight of her brown eyes on her daughter. Anakin bent down next to her, carefully touching the baby's small amount of hair.

"She's beautiful," he whispered softly, the tears starting to fall again. "They _both_ are.

"They are. The most beautiful in the galaxy, just like you promised," Padmè agreed. "But they're not so beautiful that they don't need names," she said pointedly.

"I don't know what names are good enough for such perfect children," Anakin said with a smile. She rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him.

From the other side of the bed, Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"Obi-Wan, I'm so happy that you could share this moment with us," Padmè said with a small smile.

"As am I milady," he replied, doing his best to bow without disturbing the baby boy.

"Ani, as beautiful as our children are, they still are going to need names," Padmè said giving her husband a look. Anakin forced himself to tear his gaze away from the beautiful baby girl that lay in his wife's arms.

"Fair enough. What did you have in mind?" Anakin asked her softly. Padmè gave her husband a shy grin.

"Well…I don't know when or where I heard it, but once I read the name Luke. It's stuck with me all these years."

Anakin smiled adoringly at her.

"That's the most perfect name," he said as he took the baby out of Obi-Wan's arms. The baby sleepily opened his blue eyes, and Anakin could feel his heart melt.

"Luke," he whispered, and the baby gurgled.

"You know, babies don't usually smile like that when they're so young," Padmè whispered.

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked, not looking up from his son's face. Padmè chuckled.

"Ani, while you were away I read a lot of books about babies and pregnancy. Believe me, I know."

Anakin smiled at her

"I apologize for doubting your judgment," he said before gently kissing her.

"We still need another name," Padmè said looking at the baby girl. Slowly, she opened her big brown eyes and blinked expectantly at Anakin.

"Leia," he said suddenly. Padmè wrinkled her nose.

"_Leia?" _ she asked skeptically. She thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "It's beautiful Ani."

"You seem surprised," Anakin said pointedly.

"Not at all," Padmè said with a wink. All of a sudden, she gasped sharply and clutched her belly. Anakin's blood turned to ice.

"Padmè, what's wrong?" he asked in a panic.

"Nothing Ani. It's gone now." But just a moment later her face was again contorted into a mask of pain. She looked up at Anakin, with a pale face.

"I'll be alright Anakin. I'm just so tired. Could you hold Leia for me while I sleep?"

"No! Padmè, listen to me, you have to stay awake," he pleaded, clutching her hand. A million different thoughts were running through his head at lightspeed. _Padmè, you_ have_ to hang on. I'm not letting you die._ All of a sudden, a dozen monitors began beeping rapidly.

"Heart rate dropping," a nurse said to the Healer. _No!_

"Padmè," he choked. The Healer touched Anakin's shoulder.

"Sir, you must leave."

"I'm not going anywhere! I can't leave her alone!"

The Healer's eyes were cold.

"Security!"

Three droids appeared, restraining Anakin and leading him out of the room.

"Padmè!" he yelled as he was forced through the door. A steel wall lowered from the ceiling, forcing him out of the room further. He could just make out the Healer shaking his head sadly as the sheet was pulled up to cover Padmè's head.

Anakin fell to the floor, sobbing. His Padmè, his everything

Was dead.


End file.
